


Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind

by tokyofish



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo had never thought she was pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach is not mine.

He’d never thought she was pretty.

Oh, everyone said it but he’d never seen it.

But then, Ichigo’s idea of beauty had always begun and ended with his mother.

He’d never invested much thought in relationships. In love.

He loved his little sisters. He loved his friends. Hell, he even loved old Beardo.

What more was there?

In many ways, he was still a child.

So it was with a child’s wonder that he saw her again ( _wan and too thin, wide-eyed with a wonder to match his own_ ) and thought,

_How beautiful._


End file.
